fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2014 USA Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the USA in 2014: January 3 Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones - R''' - Paramount Pictures / Blumhouse Productions 10 The Legend of Hercules - '''PG-13 - Summit Entertainment / Millennium Media 17 Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media Ride Along - PG-13 - Universal Pictures The Nut Job - PG - Open Road Films / Toonbox Entertainment / Gulfstream Pictures February 7 The LEGO Movie - PG - Warner Bros Pictures / Warner Animation Group / Village Roadshow Pictures The Monuments Men - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / 20th Century Fox 12 RoboCop (2014) - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 28 Non-Stop - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Studio Canal / Silver Pictures Stalingrad (2013) - R''' - Columbia Pictures / Stage 6 Films March 7 Mr. Peabody and Sherman - '''PG - 20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation The Grand Budapest Hotel - R''' - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Indian Paintbrush 14 Enemy - '''R - A24 Films / Nando's Distribution / Entertainment One Need for Speed - PG-13 - Touchstone Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Reliance Entertainment / Electronic Arts 21 Divergent - PG-13 - Summit Entertainment / Red Wagon Entertainment 28 Noah - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Regency Enterprises April 4 Captain America: The Winter Soldier - PG-13 - Marvel Studios 11 Oculus - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Relativity Media / Intrepid Pictures / WWE Studios / Blumhouse Productions 18 Transcendence - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Alcon Entertainment 25 Brick Mansions - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Relativity Media / EuropaCorp May 2 The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - '''PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios 16 Godzilla (2014) - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures 23 Blended - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Happy Madison Productions / Gulfstream Pictures X-Men: Days of Future Past - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Marvel Studios 30 Maleficent - PG - Walt Disney Pictures June 13 22 Jump Street - R''' - Columbia Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Original Film How to Train Your Dragon 2 - '''PG - 20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation / Mad Hatter Entertainment The Rover - R''' - A24 Films / FilmNation Entertainment / Screen Australia / Lava Bear Films July 2 Earth to Echo - '''PG - 20th Century Fox / Relativity Media 11 Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Chernin Entertainment 18 The Purge: Anarchy - R''' - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / Platinum Dunes 25 Hercules (2014) - '''PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer August 1 Get On Up - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment Guardians of the Galaxy - PG-13 - Marvel Studios 8 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Platinum Dunes The Hundred-Foot Journey - PG - Touchstone Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Reliance Entertainment / Participant Media 15 The Giver - PG-13 - Lantern Entertainment / Walden Media 27 The November Man - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Relativity Media 29 As Above, So Below - '''R - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures September 19 The Maze Runner - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox 26 The Equalizer - R''' - Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Escape Artists October 3 The Good Lie - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Alcon Entertainment / Imagine Entertainment / Reliance Entertainment / Black Label Media 10 Dracula Untold - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures Whiplash - R''' - Sony Pictures Classics / Stage 6 Films / Sierra Affinity / Blumhouse Productions 17 Birdman - '''R - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Regency Enterprises Fury - R''' - Columbia Pictures / QED International 24 John Wick - '''R - Summit Entertainment / Thunder Road Pictures 31 Nightcrawler - R''' - Open Road Films / Bold Films November 7 Big Hero 6 - '''PG - Walt Disney Pictures / Walt Disney Animation Studios Interstellar - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Syncopy Films 14 Foxcatcher - R''' - Sony Pictures Classics / Annapurna Pictures 28 The Imitation Game - '''PG-13 - Lantern Entertainment / FilmNation Entertainment December 12 Exodus: Gods and Kings - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Scott Free / Chernin Entertainment 19 Annie (2014) - PG - Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Overbrook Entertainment Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb - PG - 20th Century Fox / 21 Laps Entertainment / TSG Entertainment 25 Into the Woods - PG - Walt Disney Pictures Selma - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Nando's Distribution / Plan B Unbroken - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures Category:Years in film (USA)